Another YuiAzu I love you Oneshot
by SmallGalaxyWrites
Summary: Azusa tries to confess! Sadly, it isn't easy to confess to an air-headed brunette who doesn't understand what meaning of love she really is talking about.


**_Accidents Happen (Yui x Azusa)_**

 _Azusa walked to school, her garnet eyes wandered around, looking for one particular air-headed brunette._

 _Yui-Senpai._

 _As always, the brunette was behind her, waiting to pounce on her kept on walking, not noticing the air-headed girl behind her that was going to glomp her at any second._

 _"Azu-nyan!", Alas, Yui pounced on the small , Azusa spun out of the way once she heard her name, but Yui was left on the first._

 _"Oh my gosh!Yui-senpai, Are you okay?!", The kouhai crouched to Yui, who was still on the ground. Yui responded with a thumbs up and her head getting picked up. "It's okay!_ _ **Accidents Happen!**_ _", The Upperclassment said to her young Azusa._

 _They both started to walk to school, Yui looked over to Azusa, 'She looks sad?', Yui thought as Azusa snapped out of her thoughts._

 _"Are you okay, Azu-nyan?", Yui asked, with a smile. Azusa faked a smile and put a thumbs up, 'Why can't I be truthful to you, Yui-senpai?', she looked down as she thought this._

 _"We're here, Azu-nyan!", Yui smiled, Azusa just seemed to ignore and walk was now annoyed, this time she ran up and pounced on Azusa._

 _"Got ya-Mmph!", Azusa turned around and Yui landed on had kisssed Azusa._

 _They quickly broke the kiss as Azusa's face turned into a beet red hue, "Yui-Senpai!", She angrily said as Yui hid her face in her was scared of what Azusa was gonna , Azusa was angry for stealing her first kiss but since it was Yui...She wasn't as angry._

 _Azusa had her hand raised, it clenched into a it did, Yui hid her face more. Azusa thought a bit, back to when Yui had gotten hurt because of her._

 _"_ _ **It's okay! Accidents Happen!"**_

 _Azusa lowered her fist and petted Yui. "I-It's okay, Sempai.", Azusa suprisingly hugged Yui. Yui hugged her back, tightly._

 _"Azusa- I mean Azu-nyan?", Yui asked._

 _"Yes, Sempai?", Azusa seperated from Yui and looked up._

 _"We should go into class now.", Yui smiled and walked to her class, "Bye Azu-nyan!"_

 _Ui was watching from behind, smirking, "Hey, Azusa-chan!", Azusa's face flared with a red hue._

 _"U-U-U-Ui!", Azusa said, stuttering on her words, "Did you watch?!"_

 _Ui responded with a nod as Azusa's face went even redder._

 _"L-Let's just go to class!", Azusa just grabbed Ui's wrist and run-walked to class._

* * *

 _After attendance, Yui, Mugi, Azusa, Mio and Ritzu walked up to the club Yui and Azusa walked up the stairs, They stayed quiet._

 _Mugi, Ritzu and Mio noticed this since Azusa and Yui was being as far as possible._

 _"Yui, Are you okay-?", Mio covered Ritzu's mouth."Hey, We're gonna go study in library."_

 _"What, Mio?"_

 _"Yep, Yep, Let's go Ritzu, Mugi!", Mio dragged the the brunette and the kouhai alone together._

 _"U-Uhm...Yui?", Azusa averted her eyes from , Yui did the same._

 _"Yes?" Yui asked, without looked at her._

 _"...C-Can we...Restart our first k-k-kiss?", Azusa's face lit up red, "Well, if it w-w-was your first o-."_

 _Before she could finish, Yui had already leaned into Azusa's face and stole a slowly closed her eyes, then Yui retreated back._

 _"W-Why'd ya stop?", Azusa asked. "I-I...I wanted know if you're okay with all this.", Yui innocently said._

 _"I am...Because I...I...", Azusa stumbled on her words._

 _"You're what?", The brunette became the air-head she was supposed to be._

 _"...Another time Yui, Another time."_

 _"Awwww, Azu-nyan!I love you~!", Yui glomped the kouhai, flat onto the sofa._

 _"I don't think you mean it...", Azusa mumbled._

* * *

 _"We're bac-...", Mio said but the 3 looked at the 2 on the 's chest was on Azusa's and their face was 3cm away from locking lips._

 _"Oh~, Yui! You're quite the savage~.", Mugi fantasised , with a nosebleed running down._

 _"Ehhh!Jeez, Mugi, I'm not like that!", The air-head pouted at Mugi as she playfully fought her shoulder._

 _Azusa sat upright, as Ritzu sat next to Azusa and nudged Azusa._

 _"So, what were you doing, Azusa?" Ritzu teased._

 _"U-U-UH...Let's practice!", Azusa picked up Muttan and tuned her guitar._

 _"Eh!? I wanna eat!", Yui made a face to Azusa. "Calm down, Yui!"_

 _"Azu-nyan!~" Yui hugged her._

 _"Yui-Sempai!"_

 _Mio, Ritzu and Mugi laughed at their reckless actions._

 _Mugi said, "They'd make a great couple.", Then she turned to Ritzu and Mio._

 _"So, When are you two gonna get together?"_

 _"WHAAAAAAT?!", Ritzu and Mio yelled._


End file.
